


Trust

by prevaricator



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Light Bondage, M/M, No Lube, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prevaricator/pseuds/prevaricator
Summary: Jongdae, Minseok, and Junmyeon have a threesome post-MAMAs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't not write some kind of Junmyeon porn after he wore that fucking harness at the MAMAs.

They’re sitting in the M dorm over tea, one night, just Jongdae, Minseok, and Junmyeon, when Jongdae asks, “Hyung, do you trust us?”

“Fuck, no,” is Junmyeon’s initial reaction, and that’s what he says. Nobody in their right mind would trust Jongdae, and Minseok in combination with any of the Beagle Line is dubious at best.

But Jongdae twists around on the couch so that he can meet Junmyeon’s eyes squarely. His gaze is intense, and the little, closed-mouth smile on his lips is gentle. It’s not the way Jongdae looks when he’s up to no good, so when he leans forward to kiss Junmyeon, Junmyeon lets him.

Jongdae gives him a series of slow, gentle pecks, scooting closer to get his hands on Junmyeon’s shoulders and throw a knee over his lap. On his other side, Junmyeon feels the couch cushions dip with Minseok’s added weight. Lips press gently along his shoulder, over his T-shirt, and Junmyeon shivers, reaching up blindly with one hand to wrap his arm around Minseok’s shoulders and pull him close as Jongdae deepens their kisses.

Jongdae remains unhurried as he maps out the inside of Junmyeon’s mouth with his tongue. Minseok sneaks fingers up Junmyeon’s shirt and traces light patterns against his belly, making Junmyeon tense his abs. 

Shifting restlessly, Junmyeon reaches to tug both Jongdae and Minseok closer. Both follow along easily, but it doesn’t speed anything up like Junmyeon had hoped. Minseok eventually slips a hand up along Junmyeon’s cheek and gently turns his face away from Jongdae, then presses his own slow, deep kiss to Junmyeon’s lips. 

Kissing Minseok is new for Junmyeon, but not unwelcome. He’s playful but gentle, catching Junmyeon’s lip lightly between his own and brushing his fingers lightly down Junmyeon’s side to dip under his waistband. 

Junmyeon’s breath hitches. He tips his hips up toward Minseok’s fingers, hoping to get them farther down. His hopes are dashed when the fingers move with him to stay on the same spot on his hip, with the same pressure.

Figuring that he’ll have to be more active if he wants Minseok and Jongdae to take a hint, Junmyeon wraps a hand behind Minseok’s head to take control of the kiss and speed it up.

In response, Minseok simply pins both of Junmyeon’s hands to the couch and carries on with his languid exploration of Junmyeon’s mouth. Worse still, Jongdae gets off the couch and _leaves the room._ Junmyeon whines in distress.

Minseok distracts him by lifting the hem of his shirt, tugging it all the way off when Junmyeon gets the message and raises his arms. Then Minseok is pushing him down onto the cushions and straddling him to explore his chest with his mouth.

Tipping his head back, Junmyeon moans and tangles his fingers in Minseok’s hair. He got the message; he doesn’t try to push for more, just tries to relax into being appreciated. 

His eyes have slid shut when Jongdae finally comes back, and he doesn’t bother to open them again until Jongdae bends over the couch next to his head and kisses him again.

“I’m going to ask you again, hyung,” Jongdae says when he pulls back. “Do you trust us?”

His eyes are soft, and he’s holding something. It takes a moment for Junmyeon to work out what it is, because he’s looking at it from such a strange angle. Eventually, though, he distinguishes leather straps and metal buckles. Leather handcuffs. A shiver works its way down his spine.

“You’ll be the death of me,” he says, even as he holds his wrists out in front of him. It’s new, but they’ve made it clear from their actions how the night is going to go. The truth is that he does trust both Jongdae and Minseok with the serious things, and they both understand boundaries.

Jongdae smiles softly and gently buckles one cuff around Junmyeon’s left wrist, the other around his right. They aren’t connected yet, but it’s clear from the D rings on the cuffs and the short chain that remains in Jongdae’s hands how that will be achieved.

“You were nearly the death of _us_ at the MAMAs,” Jongdae says. “You looked so pretty, and you had that fucking harness on, and it even matched your hair.”

“And then you got drunk and snuggled me in your sleep,” Minseok butts in from above Junmyeon’s bellybutton. “I wanted to kiss you so bad.”

“Minseok-hyung wore the harness too,” Junmyeon points out. 

Shrugging dismissively, Minseok says, “I look better in collars.”

“He does,” Jongdae nods.

It’s probably true. Junmyeon imagines Minseok in his current position with a collar on, and the tent in his own sweatpants gets a little bigger.

Still, a much nicer thought is Minseok in his current position but with his mouth on Junmyeon’s dick, and that’s not happening on the couch if they don’t want Kyungsoo to murder them. Squirming out from under Minseok, Junmyeon rolls off the couch.

“Where are you going?” Jongdae asks. 

“Your room,” Junmyeon says. Quirking his eyebrow, he adds, “Unless you _weren’t_ planning to fuck me?”

Without waiting for an answer, he walks toward Jongdae and Minseok’s shared bedroom with a deliberate sway in his hips. 

“Jongdae-yah,” Minseok says behind him. “He acts like he thinks he’s still in charge.”

“Well, we’ll just have to fix that,” Jongdae says. 

They catch up to him in the doorway, where he stops to snort when he sees the state of the room. Minseok and Jongdae’s beds have been shoved together to make one big bed, sheets and blankets folded and piled neatly off to the side. Junmyeon’s concern about how they’re going to have a threesome on one of their tiny dorm beds dies before he even has the chance to properly think it.

“You planned this,” Junmyeon smirks.

Tracing his fingers up Junmyeon’s spine to the nape of his neck, Jongdae pointedly plays with the strands of hair there. They’re still damp from Junmyeon’s hopeful little shower earlier.

“Don’t act like you’re surprised.”

A little shiver traces its way up Junmyeon’s spine. He leans against the door frame, transfixed by Jongdae’s heavy gaze, and Jongdae leans slowly, slowly closer until Junmyeon caves and tries to kiss him. He’s blocked by Jongdae’s thumb on his chin.

“Ah ah,” Jongdae says. His lips are close enough that Junmyeon can feel the little puffs of breath against his own. “What did we say about you being in charge?”

_You heavily implied that I am not,_ is the witty retort that Junmyeon keeps to himself, because he wants sex, not repartee. 

He waits patiently instead, showing Jongdae the submission he’s looking for. One beat, two beats, three beats. That’s all it takes before Jongdae kisses him. He’s pushed back against the wall with the force of it, but Jongdae protects the back of his head with a hand. 

Whining, Junmyeon presses as much of himself as he can against Jongdae’s spare frame, keeping his hands lightly on Jongdae’s hips.

“Are you two going to stand there all day?” Minseok asks, eventually.

Junmyeon looks to see that Minseok has stripped and is reclining on the bed, looking completely at home in the nude with a semi. It hits him as he stares at all of Minseok’s muscles that he finally, _finally_ gets to touch those in a sexual manner. 

Minseok grins when Junmyeon immediately climbs onto the bed and over his body. All too aware of the cuffs on his wrist, Junmyeon doesn’t waste any time in getting his hands and mouth on Minseok’s chest. 

He works his way from Minseok’s clavicle to a nipple with tiny kisses, tracing his fingers along the lines of Minseok’s hipbones. A small hand works its way into Junmyeon’s hair, and he moans. 

He moans again when Jongdae’s hands bracket his hips, moves one knee and then the other to let Jongdae work his sweats and underwear off. Then he’s naked on top of Minseok, with Jongdae tracing dry fingers maddeningly lightly along his crack. 

Junmyeon’s laving of Minseok’s nipple is interrupted by Jongdae gently guiding his wrists up above his head, to the headboard. 

“Do I need a safeword?” Junmyeon asks, as Jongdae links the chain to his cuffs around a bar on the bed frame.

“No. If you say anything that implies you want us to stop, we’ll stop,” Jongdae says. 

“We’re not gonna torture you, Junmyeonnie,” Minseok adds. “Just wreck you a little.”

Junmyeon shivers. 

They guide him onto his side, and Minseok traces kisses down his spine, getting wetter and wetter as he approaches Junmyeon’s ass, while Jongdae kisses his mouth and brushes teasing touches around his cock. 

Minseok pushes his cheeks open and traces his tongue over Junmyeon’s asshole. Junmyeon gasps and jerks even as he lets Jongdae brace one of his legs over an arm to give Minseok better access.

It’s overwhelming, having a hot mouth eating him out and a hand on his cock. Jongdae gives him some relief by letting go of his cock as his moans get louder and more frequent—only, on second thought, maybe it’s not relief at all. Junmyeon would like nothing more than to come as Minseok slides a finger into his ass, then two, then works his tongue between them. 

Jongdae sits up to work a finger into Junmyeon’s ass alongside Minseok’s tongue, and all Junmyeon can do is let out a long string of curses. He wants it to stop, but then again he doesn’t, and he has to stifle any words that sound like stop. 

“You look so pretty, hyung,” Junmyeon says, looking at him with heavy eyes as he drags his finger out and pushes it back in oh so slowly. “I wonder if you could come just from this.”

“Please,” Junmyeon says, but he doesn’t know what he wants. He doesn’t want to find out if he can come from being tied up and eaten out, but he also doesn’t want it to stop. A pile of words builds up in his head—no, stop, I can’t take it—but he can’t say them without actually causing them to stop. He doesn’t really want that.

Somehow, the tacit admission that he’s enjoying this, that he doesn’t want it to stop, is more humiliating than he expected. His failure to protest says, ‘please keep torturing me,’ loud and clear. He wants to curl in on himself and hide from Minseok’s pretty kitty mouth just because he doesn’t want to admit that he loves it, but the chain keeps him from even doing that. He’s on display.

“You’re so greedy for it,” Jongdae says when Junmyeon just moans and pants into his own arm. 

The humiliation sends an extra jolt of arousal through him, so that he almost comes then and there. But that’s a side of himself that he hasn’t explored, yet, and he knows better than to jump into it without thinking it through.

“Wait,” he gasps. Everything stops, and he takes a moment to gasp for breath while he tries to sort through what he needs, Jongdae looking at him with concern.

Jongdae is wonderful, really, Junmyeon thinks. Just the right amount of considerate and pushy. And Minseok is only ever considerate. If it were anyone else, he might have to stop completely, but he feels safe with these two men. 

“Just untie my hands,” Junmyeon pleads. “And maybe stop teasing.”

They both obey, Minseok coming up to kiss the back of Junmyeon’s neck while Jongdae releases the chain from the cuffs. Junmyeon stops him from removing the cuffs—the restriction was bothering him, but not the symbolism—and promptly clings to Jongdae’s shoulders.

With this much control restored, he’s happy to let them stay in charge. 

“Do you need lube?” Jongdae asks.

Junmyeon shakes his head, and he hears Minseok spitting behind him. 

The burn is just this side of too much when Minseok’s cock slides into him. Fingernails digging harshly into Jongdae’s shoulders, Junmyeon holds on for dear life. Minseok’s thrusts are as powerful as he’d expect from EXO’s strongest member, stuffing him solidly full of dick before pulling back and leaving him bereft. Junmyeon wants to bring himself off, but he holds off from touching himself in the hope that Jongdae will fuck him next. He’s taking it as a good sign that Minseok isn’t aiming for his prostate with every thrust, just hitting it almost haphazardly.

Even without that excess of stimulation, Junmyeon is overwhelmed between the two other men. He starts to shudder as Minseok’s unrelenting thrusts get faster and faster.

Minseok pulls out and comes on his lower back with a quiet moan, and Junmyeon hardly waits for him to finish before he’s shoving Jongdae over and straddling him, feeling horribly empty.

“Fuck,” Jongdae says, wrapping an arm around Junmyeon’s waist and scooting back so that he’s sitting up against the headboard. “You’re eager”

“Fuck me,” is all Junmyeon has to say in response. He licks Jongdae’s hand when it’s presented to him, waits impatiently for Jongdae to smear it onto his cock and line up.

He doesn’t need any time to adjust, this time, so he starts circling his hips immediately, relishing the feeling of another cock inside him. Jongdae takes his hips in hand and guides him up and down, finding his prostate easily after all of the times they’ve done this and hitting it on every thrust. 

Whimpering, Junmyeon braces his arms on Jongdae’s shoulders and bounces faster. He wants nothing more than to come here on Jongdae’s cock, with Jongdae watching him with those intense eyes. Minseok helps by wrapping a hand around his dick, giving him firm, solid strokes until everything whites out with pleasure.

He comes down to Jongdae still moving inside him, thrusting harshly up for a few more thrusts until he spills his load up into Junmyeon. 

Minseok retrieves a towel from the nightstand to clean them up, and Junmyeon can’t bring himself to be anything other than appreciative at how well they planned this. His ass is pleasantly sore, and the rest of him is nothing but happy as Jongdae and Minseok cuddle him and take turns kissing him.


End file.
